


Home

by hufflebee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes home isn't a place. It's green eyes and a heartbeat.</p><p>(Annabeth wakes up from a nightmare.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: http://hufflebee.tumblr.com
> 
> I do not own the characters and the summary quote was found on tumblr.

It had been years, but Annabeth still woke up with a scream on her lips and her body covered with sweat every once in a while. These demons that were born while she and Percy were in Tartarus were mostly silent creatures, but when woken up they would scream and scream and scream.

Annabeth threw the covers off of her body and went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. Reaching the mirror above the sink, she met her own stormy eyes, only then noticing the tears inside them. She tore her gaze away from her reflection and washed her face with cold water.

 _Just a dream, it was just a dream_ , she kept repeating to herself.

But what good was this little mantra when she knew it wasn’t just a dream. It was a memory, it was real, it had happened. She’d had a lot of experience with nightmares in her life; always finding comfort in the fact that, when she woke up, it was all gone and she could say it wasn’t real.

This was so much worse. How do you find comfort in waking up from nightmares made of memories?

“Annabeth?”

She turned and saw Percy watching her from their bed, his eyes barely open. She managed a small smile at him and went back into their room, sitting down on the bed beside him.

“Sorry I woke you up,” she said, lightly running her fingers through his hair. He sighed and smiled at the gesture, now more awake and looking at her with his eyes wide open.

“No need to be sorry, Wise Girl,” he whispered, voice still raspy from sleep. He didn’t ask why she was up. He didn’t have to. There had been plenty of nights like this, one of them would wake up and try to shake off the demons, while the other would always sense the absence at their side. It made Annabeth’s mind calmer to know that they shared such a connection that they could always, even in sleep, feel each other’s presence.

And that was her biggest comfort. Knowing that Percy was there. She hated that he understood everything, that he had gone through it all as well, but it was also her salvation. Because having him by her side, then and now, was the biggest reason she’s managed to keep her head above water.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She rested her head on his arm and tangled her legs with his, placed a hand on his hip and pulled him even closer.

“We’re home now and when we wake up, we’ll still be home,” he said softly and Annabeth nodded against his chest. He never said _you’re okay, it's over, we're free from it_. He knew those words were lies, they provided no peace of mind to either of them. But the words he did say were true and made Annabeth feel safer.

They were home. She was home.

As Annabeth began to fall asleep, the sound of Percy’s heartbeat louder than the demons’ final screams of the night, her last thoughts were of home. But she didn’t see their apartment, or Camp Half-Blood. She saw Percy’s smile, his messy hair and his eyes, heard his laugh and remembered the feeling of his lips against hers.

Sometimes home isn’t a place. Sometimes it’s green eyes and a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This is my first work in this fandom and also the first work I'm posting on here, so I hope you all enjoyed it. I just recently read the PJO/HOO series and I love these two so much.
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated, as always.
> 
> tumblr: http://hufflebee.tumblr.com


End file.
